First rrrather fanfic
The following was written by RandomGuy at or before July 9, 2015. Homie spread her legs as Shy climbed up onto Apple's midget bed. "Be gentle..." Homie said. "Fuck off, I'm making you scream" said Shy, holding Homie's arms down as she began grinding her hairy vag against Homie's. Homie began to pant as Shy began grinding harder and harder into Homie's tender privates. Shy, on the other hand, was laughing her ass off. "Shy....stop!” said Homie. "Fuck off midget, you're my bitch tonight" said Shy. Homie screamed as she finally burst and came all over Shy's camel toe. Her entire body shuddered as she moaned and calmed down. "You bitch, you got my vagina wet" said Shy. She then proceeded to slap Homie's tiny tits. At that point, RandomGuy burst into the room. "The fuck is going on here?" Random said. "Get the fuck out you beaner bitch, I'm busy tearing up this midget's pussy!" screamed Shy. RandomGuy, being the dork he was, leapt out the window and stole Shy's tricycle. Shy didn't give two shits about her pimpmobile and went back to making Homie scream. All of a sudden, Vanna came running in, her thighs smacking against each other. "HOW COULD YOU HOMIE!" screamed Vanna. "It's not what it looked like baby, she was raeping me!" screamed Homie. "Get the fuck out you squinted eye rice loving slut, Homie's mine tonight" said Shy. Shy then went back to raeping Homie, causing Homie to scream as her tiny vag began to bleed. "Get off my baby!" screamed Vanna. She leapt onto Shy and began crushing her emo head between her enormous thighs. "This is actually pretty hot!" said Shy as she struggled to get Vanna off of her head. While the two sluts were fighting, Homie limped out of the room, her vagina bleeding and torn open, which made it seem like she gave birth to Terry's fat ass. "Vanna! Homie's escaping!" yelled Shy. Vanna turned towards the door and saw Homie's tiny white ass disappear past the door frame. Vanna leapt off of Shy's head, did a few flips, and crashed through the wall because fuck doors. She missed Homie, but that didn't matter anymore. "Shy, what are you doing?" said Vanna as she felt her vag fill up with Shy's juices. "You're my bitch now Asian girl. Fuck Homie's midget ass, you're a thick bitch" said Shy as she forced her newly grown donger into Vanna's booty hole. Vanna screamed as Shy's donger tore through her booty hole and burst out of her mouth, now dripping with cum. "Stupid slut, couldn't handle my throbbing cock" said Shy as she sucked her donger back into her body and smacked Vanna's enormous ass. Shy peeked into the hall to see if Homie was still there. Not surprisingly, she still was. Homie was huddled up at the end of the hall, bleeding to death and licking her fingers for some stupid reason. "You stupid bitch, why'd you leave me?" said Shy as she pulled an iron dildo out of her butthole. "You stupid bitch, why'd you leave me?" said Shy as she pulled an iron dildo out of her butthole. "Uguguijbafj!" screamed Homie. "Quit crying bitch, take it like a woman and shut the fuck up!" screamed Shy. She thrusted her hips towards Homie, unleashing her massive donger. Homie finally shut the hell up as Shy's donger penetrated Homie's mouth and tore through everything. "That's right trailer trash, eat it up. Eat my juices you redneck slut" said Shy as she rubbed her throbbing donger. Shy sucked her donger back into her body, letting Homie's midget body drop dead into a pool of blood and cum. She kicked her corpse a bit then began raeping the shit out of it. All of a sudden, RandomGuy burst through the wall and leapt off the tricycle, letting it hit Shy right in her left tit. "Hurr hurr" said Random. He then tried to backflip out of there, but fucked it up and snapped his neck once he hit his head against the floor. Shy, bored out of her mind, went back to the room to get Vanna's corpse and dragged it into the hallway and set it down on top of Homie's. She left Random's corpse alone because she didn't like Mexican food. Shy spent the rest of her life raeping Vanna's and Homie's corpses. Apple returned at some point, but got the fuck out of there. Shy killed him anyways by throwing Vanna's corpse at him. Category:Rrrather Literature